In U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,360, I described an apparatus that, during use, permitted a beach chair of conventional construction to be swiveled in the manner of a captain's chair. A person seated in a chair positioned upon the apparatus can, with minimal effort, turn in any direction. Such is particularly advantageous in keeping track of young and mobile children at a beach. Furthermore, sunbathing opportunities are enhanced since a user can swivel her body to always face the sun as it tracks across the sky. Away from the beach, the apparatus has been found useful at outdoor sporting events and barbeques.
Over time, enhancements to my original apparatus have occurred to me. For example, it has been found desirable to reinforce the already sturdy construction of my apparatus for greater longevity and stability during use. Additionally, instead of producing the apparatus in different sizes to accommodate different makes and models of beach chairs, I have concluded that making a single adjustable apparatus for universal attachment to beach chairs would increase the value of the apparatus to users.